Cystic fibrosis investigators within the P30 Center require access to expertise and specialized equipment for their studies of CFTR expression and function. For both established CF laboratories and those new to CF research, a need has been identified for developing new cell lines expressing mutant and wild type CFTR, and for dedicated equipment and biophysical protocols necessary to assess CFTR function. In particular, we propose two specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Cellular models expressing wild type and mutant CFTR will be developed and provided by Core A. These will include primary cells from murine and human lungs, novel lentiviral transduced cell lines, and innovative CF models derived by zinc finger endonuclease modification of the CFTR locus in vitro. Specific Aim 2. Assistance, equipment and expertise necessary to perform functional assays of CFTR in the above cell models (Aim 1) will include fluorescent (halide sensitive) dye protocols, Ussing chamber assays and biophysical techniques (patch clamp) necessary to investigate CFTR activity and regulation. The Core will aid in the development/validation of new CF cell models;provide primary murine airway epithelial cells encoding specific CFTR mutations;and assist investigators with their experiments to test the effects of AF508 on CFTR protein stability and channel function. Collaborative studies involving metabolomic consequences of mutations in CFTR, discovery of peptides from the first cytosolic loop of CFTR that specifically block NBD1 TMD1 binding and numerous other NIH funded projects will also be assisted by the Core. Core A will foster interdisciplinary research by providing valuable new cell models and assays of CFTR expression and function to investigators less familiar with the requisite techniques, and contribute to innovative studies of CF pathogenesis and experimental therapy.